Tooi Kono Machi de
Tooi Kono Machi de (遠いこの街で, Tooi Kono Machi de) is the theme song to Card captor Sakura: The Movie , sung by Kaitani Naomi. Tooi Kono Machi de (遠いこの街で, Tooi Kono Machi de) 是魔卡少女樱剧场版1：香港之旅的一首结束主题曲。作者为Kaitani Naomi. 歌词Lyrics 日文：大好きだった あの歌 罗马音：daisuki datta ano uta 英文：I loved that song 日文：古いテープの中 罗马音：furui TEEPU no naka 英文：on the old tape 日文：小さなキズ 色あせたタイトル 罗马音：chiisana KIZU iro aseta taitoru 英文：Little scratches, a faded title. 日文：にじんだ夜明け 罗马音：nijinda yoake 英文：A blurry dawn. 日文：そしてまた 今日が来る 罗马音：soshite mata kyou ga kuru 英文：And so, the day repeats itself. 日文：夏の風を連れて 罗马音：natsu no KAZE wo tsurete 英文：accompanied by a summer breeze. 日文：慣れていく日々の片すみで 罗马音：narete yuku HIBI no katasumi de futo 英文：In a corner of the familiar day-by-day routine 日文：ふと孤独に出会う 罗马音：kodoku ni deau 英文：I suddenly meet with loneliness. 日文：自転車で どこまでも 罗马音：jitensha de, doko made mo 英文：on my bike, going however far I wanted. 日文：風を蹴る速さ 忘れない 罗马音：KAZE wo keru hayasa wasurenai 英文：I'll never forget, how fast I could kick the wind. 日文：lalalala 歌おう 空を見上げて 罗马音：LALALA utaou sora wo miagete 英文：la la la la I'll sing my song, 日文：lalalala It's my life 歩いて行こう 罗马音：LALALA IT'S MY LIFE aruite yukou 英文：la la la la It's my life, with my face toward the sky. 日文：私の力で進む 果てしないこの道を 罗马音：watashi no chikara de susumu, hate shinai kono michi wo 英文：I'll walk on, Using my own strength to go forward along this endless road. 日文：いくつもの交差点 いつも迷うけど 罗马音：ikitsumo no kousaten ,itsumo mayou kedo 英文：With so many crossroads, I'm always lost, 日文：流されたり 追い越されたりして 罗马音：nagasare tari oikosare tari shite 英文：but though sometimes I wander and sometimes I fall off the path 日文：今を生きてる 罗马音：ima wo iki teru 英文：I'm living the present 日文：ぶつかること 認めること 罗马音：butsu karu koto, mitomeru koto 英文：Clashing with others, accepting others. 日文：大人になっても 忘れない 罗马音：otona ni natte mo wasurenai 英文：Even when I grow up, I'll never forget. 日文：lalalala 歌おう 空を見上げて 罗马音：LALALA utaou sora wo miagete 英文：la la la la I'll sing my song, with my face toward the sky. 日文：lalalala It's my life 歩いて行こう 罗马音：LALALA IT'S MY LIFE aruite yukou 英文：la la la la It's my life, I'll walk on. 日文：私だけのものだから 自信持っていいよね 罗马音：watashi dake namono dakara, jishin motte iiyone 英文：It's something that's mine alone, so I guess I can have some confidence in myself. 日文：生まれた街で 夢見てきた 罗马音：umareta machi de yumemite kita 英文：In the town we were born in, we dreamed 日文：くじける度に 思い出す 罗马音：kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu 英文：Everytime I'm crushed, I remember. 日文：あの歌のように 今できることは 罗马音：ano uta no you ni ima dekiru koto wa 英文：that just like that song, there's something I can do right now: 日文：少しでも前に 踏み出すこと 罗马音：sukoshi demo mae ni fumidasu koto 英文：step forward, even if just a little. 日文：lalalala 歌おう 空を見上げて 罗马音：LALALA utaou sora wo miagete 英文：la la la la I'll sing my song, with my face toward the sky. 日文：lalalala It's my life 歩いて行こう 罗马音：LALALA IT'S MY LIFE aruite yukou 英文：la la la la It's my life, I'll walk on. 日文：lalalala 歌おう 空を見上げて 罗马音：LALALA utaou sora wo miagete 英文：la la la la I'll sing my song, with my face toward the sky. 日文：lalalala It's my life 歩いて行こう 罗马音：LALALA IT'S MY LIFE aruite yukou 英文：la la la la It's my life, I'll walk on, 日文：私の力で進む 果てしないこの道を 罗马音：watashi no chikara de susumu, hate shinai kono michi wo... 英文：Using my own strength, to go forward along this endless road. References参考资料 点击这里进入“魔卡少女樱剧场版1：香港之旅”。英文字幕视频。在线观看。 点击这里进入Tooi Kono Machi de魔卡少女樱剧场香港之旅结局歌曲原文。